Stop & Stare
by Boness26
Summary: Booth & Brennan go to the beach. One-shot I think. BB fluff! 2nd fan fic


Okay, I got good reviews on my last story, so I decided to write more.

I think this is gonna be another one-shot.

It's really all I have time for right now.

But I'm thinking that I might start a whole story,

like with a plot and everything. Baha. :)

But please, bear with me for now.

Brennan's POV

I looked up from what Zach was showing me on the computer to see Booth dropping a case folder on one of the metal lab tables. "Hey Bones! We have a case. Guess where we're going?"

I sighed, "Where Booth?"

"Florida! Miami to be exact." He smiled, flipping on his sunglasses.

I wasn't too impressed, "Why do I have to go again?"

"Oh, come on Bones! It's Miami!"

"Did I hear something about Miami?" Angela walked up behind Booth.

"Yeah, me and Bones are going down for a few days. There is a believed homicide."

"Ooh, sounds fun." Angela raised her eyebrows at me.

"Ugh, when are we leaving Booth?"

"As soon as you go pack. Let's go."

--B&B--

(in Florida)

We were at our hotel after checking out the crime scene.

"So, you brought a bathing suit, right Bones?" He walked through the open door of our conjoining rooms.

"Thanks to Angela, yes I did."

"Well, the beach is right across the street from here. Let's go over."

I got up and walked over to my suit case, grabbing my bathing suit in one hand. "I'll be right out." I walked into my bathroom and changed into the bathing suit Angela had picked out for me. I looked at myself in the large mirror wearing the plain red bathing suit the tied at my hips, back, and neck. I wasn't too comfortable letting Booth see me in such little clothing. It made me very self conscious. I pulled on a white tank top and a pair of shorts. Throwing my hair up and putting on my sunglasses, I walked out to see if Booth was ready. He was laying on my bed with his hands behind his head in just his colorful swim shorts. He smiled at me. "Ready?"

"Let's go." I smiled back at him. He pulled on his t-shirt and got up and walked over to the door, putting his arm around my shoulder once we were outside.

Booths POV

I got out of the car and grabbed our stuff from the back seat. I put my hand on the small of her back as we walked on the hot sand of the beach.

"So when was the last time you went to the beach, Bones?"

She squinted up at me, the sun hitting her eyes. "I actually don't remember, Booth." She laid her towel down, and I put mine next to hers.

"Are you serious?" I laughed at her lack of doing anything fun. I pulled off my t-shirt, perfectly confident with my body, and threw it down on my towel. "Strip down, lets get in the water." I teased her.

I watched as she unbuttoned her shorts and put them down neatly on her towel, then removed her shirt. I think I stopped breathing, but then gave out a low whistle, which she scowled at me for. I really needed to thank Angela once we got back. Red was my favorite color on Bones, and this bathing suit covered just what needed to be covered and that was it. Then I noticed the glint from the sun off of her stomach.

"Wow, sense when have you had your belly button pierced, Bones? That's so...unlike you." I stared at the little chain dangling from her belly button. It was positively attracting and...sexy.

"Angela and I got it done a while ago when she said I wasn't daring enough to pierce anything on my body." I looked at her skeptically. "And we were drunk." That seemed more likely. I laughed.

Brennan's POV

We walked down to the water. I stared down the length of the beach and I couldn't see the end. This was a really big beach and there were people everywhere. I dipped my toe into the water and then withdrew it quickly. The water was really cold. I looked behind me at Booth. He had a huge grin on his face, and next thing I knew, he was running at me.

"Booth!" I squealed. He picked me up and ran into the water. He was about waste deep and he held me up like he was going to drop me. "Booth, if you even think about dropping me, I will hurt you."

"Fine." He walked back a ways until he was a little more than knee deep and set me down into the cold water.

"Thank you." I said, but next thing I knew his arms were around my waste, tackling me into the water. "Booth!" I screamed as I came up from under water. I licked my lips and tasted the salt water. Yuck.

I looked up his wide smile and glared. I picked myself up from the ocean floor and put my hands on my hips, but then found myself laughing. He smiled and ran at me again, this time slinging me over his shoulder and walking out deeper. "Put me down!" I protested. He swung me around so I was facing him. I stood there for a second before turning around and then diving into the water. I swam until I couldn't breath. I noticed I couldn't touch bottom anymore. Booth was maybe a foot away from me. He went under water and I looked for him. I felt something grab my sides and I squealed. I turned and glared at Booth.

"I bet I can make it to shore faster than you." he challenged.

He was already swimming before I had the chance to reply.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I screamed after him. I swam and tired as hard as I could, but he was already too far ahead of me. I was able to touch, and started running at him, he was standing ahead knee deep with his hands on his hips, smiling.

"That wasn't fair!" I said breathlessly. I walked past him and started up to where our towels were.

The sun felt amazing on my back. It was so warm. I laid down on my back and absorbed the feeling of the warmth. Then the sun was gone. I opened my eyes. "Booth, your blocking the sun."

"Oh, oops," he moved, laying down on his towel on his back. I felt his eyes on my face and turned to look at him.

"What?" I questioned his stare.

"Nothing, you just look...nice." Nice? I laughed at his strange compliment and then closed my eyes again. I heard him get up but I didn't bother opening my eyes. A few minutes later, I felt something warm on my stomach and opened one eye.

"What are you doing?" I asked Booth, who was piling sand on to my stomach.

"I'm building a sand castle, silly," he replied, sounding like a two year old.

"On my stomach?"

"Yep." I then ignored him and just let him have his fun.

I concentrated on what he was doing with his hands. I felt his cold fingers drag along my stomach, shaping his castle. I propped myself up on my elbows and examined his work.

"Stop moving! You're killing my castle." he shouted at me.

I laughed, "Booth, you call that a castle?" He had a lump of sand that he had made into a perfect dome with a stick on the top that had a leaf dangling off of it, acting as a flag.

"I worked hard on this castle," he defended, "but sense you think it's ugly," he picked up his hand and wiped off his castle.

I watched him get up and move his towel so it connected to mine. He laid on his side, facing me. He poked at my stomach, tickling me, and I grabbed his hand to stop him. He didn't let go of my hand though, instead, he entwined his fingers with mine. That surprised me, and I turned to look at his face, but his eyes were closed. I closed my eyes, too, and concentrated on his thumb, rubbing circles on my hand.

--B&B--

I walked in the door to my hotel room and flopped down on my bed, hugging my pillow. I was amazingly tired. We had been interviewing people all day sense we got back from the beach. It was 10:00 P.M. now and I decided to get up and change into my pajama's. I walked over to the desk that had a coffee maker on it, and started a pot of coffee and then grabbed my pajama's to go change.

I came back and sat on my bed with my cup of coffee. I reached over to where my book was sitting on the night stand. I read for about 5 minutes but I couldn't focus on the book. The coffee had me wound up, and I had nothing to do. I decided to take a walk.

I stepped outside to the warm temperature and walked across the empty street. I cut between two buildings to the beach on the other side. I looked down the length of the beach; it was empty. I sat down in the sand and leaned up against a large piece of driftwood that was once a tree trunk.

I loved the sound of the waves crashing against the sand. I looked up at the clear sky. There were so many stars. It was like I could see every single one. I kept staring, not really knowing what I was looking at, but instead letting my mind wonder.

Ever since Booth held my hand earlier today, I couldn't stop thinking about him, the way he makes me feel. The footsteps I heard behind me snapped me out of my thoughtd. I turned to see Booth walking towards me.

"Do you want some company?" Booth said, sitting down beside me. I smiled at him. "So, what are you doing here, Bones?"

"I couldn't sleep. And why are you here?"

"Well, I looked in your room, and you weren't there, and I guess I just figured you would be here."

I leaned my head down on his shoulder and sighed. He put his arm around my waste and pulled me closer. I waited a few minutes, savoring the moment, before speaking. "When I retire, I want to live in a house on the beach. It's so pretty, and I love the smell of the ocean. I love it here."

"Yeah, it's nice." he whispered.

"Booth?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why can't every guy be like you?" I knew there was no logical answer but I asked anyways.

He laughed. "What do you mean?'

"I don't know...It just seems that every guy I am with, there is something wrong with them and I always end up getting hurt. But then I turn around, and you're there. And you never hurt me, you do the exact opposite. You protect me. It's just...thank you." I looked up into his face to see what his reaction was to my little confession.

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face to level with his. He leaned in close to me until our lips were just centimeters apart. "You're amazing, Temperance." Then he softly touched his lips to mine, holding there for a moment, as if he didn't want it to end. I wished this moment could just last forever, but then he pulled back a little and smiled.

I think that is it.

I know, sucky ending, but I just wanted to end it.

I don't think I am planning on writing more on this.

But you never know, I could.

Please review.


End file.
